The Jokers Truth
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: In which Gilbert knows all but still can't confess properly PruCan/Cardverse!


**DISCLAIMER: MATTHEW WILLIAMS, GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**The Jokers Truth**

Gilbert Beilschmidt found himself in a hay barrel.

He blinked several times before looking around him.

There was were dark blue spades engraved in the stalls of the horses around him that let him know he was at least in the Kingdom he intended to be in but he didn't see the person he was looking for anywhere around.

"Up and over," he breathed out as he heaved himself out of the hay and over the wooden gate. His boots hit the stable floor with a loud clack. He put his hands on his hips, taking another look around before calling out, "Mattie! You around here?"

There was a tiny squeak before the sound of running shoes.

A grin spread along his face as Matthew appeared in the doorway of the stables. The blonde was panting and his face was flushed red, his hand gripping the black reign of the chestnut colored horse standing behind him so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Gilbert!" Matthew rushed out. Gilbert let his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the way it sounded when Matthew panted his name like that. "What are you doing here? It's not safe here, tensions between Hearts and Spade are rising and-"

Gilbert put a finger against his own lips and waited until Matthew quieted before grinning, "I'm a Joker, Matthew. I know this, I know everything, and I know your airhead of a brother-"

"Gilbert! He's a King, you can't just-"

"chooses to ignore the fact that I am a joker before I am the brother of the King of Heart," Gilbert finished, steamrolling over Matthew's words. "So I wouldn't come if it weren't for a good reason."

The blonde puffed his cheeks out, filling them with hot air angrily, before asking, "Then what's your reason? If it were about the Kingdom you would have gone to Queen Arthur, so something tells me your reasons are completely personal."

Gilbert let out chuckled as he approached Matthew. He didn't stop until he had his fingers on Matthew's chin, tilting the boys head up as his tail wound it's way up Matthew's leg. He searched his eyes for a second before saying, "Be careful, okay? Ivan has something in the works for one of the other three Kingdoms."

"If you know all couldn't you just tell me whether or not it's Spades he's planning against?" Matthew breathed out.

"No," came his reply. "I'm a neutral party. I was chosen to be a joker because I'm connected to all four Kingdoms and my loyalty to those I care about makes sure I would never act in a way that could get anyone hurt."

Matthew took a deep breath before nodding, with the limited control he had with Gilbert gripping his jaw, "I'll be careful. Under one condition."

Gilbert let out a soft laugh, "You can never be easy can you birdie? Well, what's the condition?"

"I know your connection to the other Kingdoms," Matthew drawled, his hand raising. Gilbert shivered as his cold fingers wrapped around his wrist. "King Francis of Diamonds and Ace Antonio of Hearts are your best friends. King Ludwig of Hearts is also your brother. Both Queen Elizabeta and Jack Rodereich are your childhood friends. So what's your connection to Spades? What keeps you from destroying us?"

"I thought your condition would be hard." Gilbert swooped down, pressing his lips against Matthew's forehead before saying, "I'm in love with the Ace of Spades who just happens to be their Kings smart little brother."

Before Matthew could say anything, Gilbert snapped his fingers.

When he opened his eyes, Gilbert was sitting at the dining table in the Diamonds Castle across from a grinning Francis and a shocked, and soup covered, Lily.

* * *

**E/n: **Heyo! I actually haven't written for this fandom more then...twice? maybe? despite how much I love Hetalia! About a year ago I wrote a Cardverse fic for Lichstein's Independence Day because I thought that Spades, Arthur and Alfred that was, got to much attention in this au.

I was going through the cardverse tag on TUmblr and had the same feeling so I decided to write this despite it being five in the morning xD I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
